


A Lazy Morning

by goodbyekillingharmony



Series: goodbyekillingharmony's writober fics [3]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Breakfast in Bed, Established Relationship, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, M/M, TeruHina - Freeform, Writober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 21:07:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20880683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodbyekillingharmony/pseuds/goodbyekillingharmony
Summary: Hajime gets sick, so Teruteru decides to spend the day with him.Writober Day 3 - Lazy Morning





	A Lazy Morning

**Author's Note:**

> I PROMISE IM GONNA WRITE FOR MORE THAN DANGANRONPA ITS JUST A COINCIDENCE THAT MY LIST JUST PUT EVERY SINGLE DANGANRONPA SHIP IN THE BEGINNING 
> 
> anyway I dont really like this fic so yikes I'm so so sorry to my boys I didnt do them justice but I promise I'll give them a proper fix soon :((
> 
> also by the way if you are gonna shit on this purely bc of the concept of the ship I think you're at the wrong place bud

Truly, the most mysterious and arguably most beautiful part of the day and night cycle is the dawn. The sun barely escaping from the darkness' clutches, seeping through little by little into any unsuspecting windowsill… The faint sounds of birds chirping to slowly wake up anyone who's still in a deep state of sleep… There was a lot you could appreciate about the dawn. Too bad most aren't able to fully experience is beauty. 

Key word being: most.

Being a cook had its advantages, even through all of the blood, sweat and tears, Teruteru Hanamura was relieved that it was mostly reserved more toward late morning and the early afternoon - he didn't have to rush too terribly often. He had time to appreciate the early morning for all its worth. 

The birds, the warm sunlight… And his boyfriend, Hajime Hinata, sleeping next to him, clutching onto his sheets. The poor sap was incredibly cold, even Hanamura could feel it from his side of the bed, and if he looked close enough, he could see that the boy was running a fever.

That's when the cook had a brilliant idea.

He slowly got out of bed, being cautious about not waking up his boyfriend, and with his t-shirt and pajama pants still on, made his way into their apartment's kitchen and beelined toward the fridge, trying to remember what Hajime usually ate for breakfast.

"Let's see, let's see… Hmm… Oh yeah! Scrambled eggs."

He quickly got to work on making the dish, making sure every little ingredient would sparkle and shine into a magical dish. His boyfriend did only deserve the best, especially when he was in this state.

Deciding that he'll leave the cleaning up for later, Teruteru, after finishing the dish, headed toward the cupboard to find a proper tray to put the meal on along with a glass of orange juice, again, Hajime's favorite. He sure was spoiling him, the cook thought.

Nevertheless, Hanamura headed back to their bedroom, noticing right away that his assumption was correct. Hinata, who was now awake, looked… well… horrible. There was snot dripping down his nose, his eyes were barely even partially opened and his voice was raspy. Hajime didn't even have the proper strength to blurt out a sentence without whispering, but that didn't mean he didn't attempt to.

"T-Teru… I-Is that you?"

"Shh… Don't overexertion yourself. I brought you some breakfast, I made your favorite."

Hajime gave Teruteru a small smile and took the tray out of his hands and started digging in. Although he could barely even speak, the way his eyes sparkled and shined was a telltale sign that he really liked the meal. Teruteru watched patiently as Hajime slowly finished the meal, picking up the tray from Hajime's lap and setting it down onto the floor.

Hajime wrapped himself back into the blanket, still shivering immensely, even if the weather outside was warm. Teruteru got closer to him to check his forehead and his suspicions were confirmed when Hinata's forehead was piping hot.

"I guess you're sick, huh…"

"Y-Yeah…"

"Well, I can't open the diner today then. I have to take care of you."

"B-But… I-I can take care of myself, Teru, y-you don't have to worry about me."

"Don't be stupid, Hajime. I love you, so of course I'm going to take care of you. I'm pretty sure the diner can survive at least one day of being closed, I'm pretty sure our customers will understand."

"You'd do that… for me?"

"Of course I would! We are in a relationship, right? It's only natural for us to take care of each other when we're in this state, I know you'd do the same."

"You got that right. F-Frankly, I'm surprised I haven't gotten any angry texts from Nagito or Chiaki, wondering where I am."

"Those two sure are somethin' alright. But let's not worry about that right now, right now, it's just the two of us."

"Are you sure you won't get bored just sitting in bed with me?"

"With you? Never."

"If you say so…"

For reassurance, Teruteru leaned over to Hajime closer and kissed his cheek tenderly before returning to his side, gently closing his eyes again, allowing the birds to gently sing him to sleep along with his partner. Hinata was already practically asleep before feeling Teruteru's palm holding his own. He weakly smiled before fully drifting back to sleep. 

This day wasn't going to start until much later, and frankly, both boys were thankful for that.

**Author's Note:**

> insta - @trubonny


End file.
